Raindrops
by Iceglitter
Summary: Scott and Jean fanfic, reminder that friends are there no matter what. Kurt and Kitty also show up but mainly jott.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here was go, unfortunately I don't own any of the X men. Please don't sue me, I'm a broke student so it really wouldn't be worth it …

Started this fanfic when I was doing my English coursework, but (surprisingly) got board. It's the first time I've posted one of my fics, so _please_ review and let me know how I'm doing.

If it sucks … I'm sorry.

Chapter One 

Scott looked out the bay windows and sighed. Even though his glasses stained all things red, somehow her hair managed to distinct itself.

"Still there," he whispered as her hair along with the rest of her swayed silently too and fro. She sat limply, her body hung in a position that could convey nothing but sorrow. Scott stood transfixed for a moment before letting another sigh_… Oh Jean, what's wrong?_

"She still there?" Scott jumped. Reluctantly he turned, yet he hardly had to question where the voice had come from. Nobody in the institute carried a rough Canadian accent that cried 'thirty-a-day' quite like Logan. 

"Yeah," he replied turning his gaze back to the window. He wasn't really in the mood for a conversation right now, though that was hardly likely with Logan at the best of times.

"Well, you ought to go fetch her in _sometime_ today," Logan growled, choosing to ignore Scott's remote expression. "There's a storm coming and our local weather witch is out of time." Logan opened the fridge and grabbed a can, closing it he headed for the door. "Kid?" He prompted.

" Yeah. I'm on it" Scott turned to watch Logan's back fade into the darkness of the hall. Just on queue a deep roll of thunder echoed down the valley and round the darkened room in which he stood. After a moments pause he let out another sigh and then finally reached for the door.

No sooner had he left the shelter of the house did the purple tinted clouds produce what they had been threatening all day. Scott hurried himself along the lawn, breaking into a jog as countless raindrops begun to hit him. She was still there, a hundred or so yards from the house, hunched and lonely upon the old wooden swing, head hung to one side. She swayed gently in the rising gusts of wind yet her hair, even though thoroughly saturated, still shone violently especially to the nearest on looker.

"Jean?"

No reply.

"Jean. Come on, your drenched." Scott had finally reached her, just as the heavens let loose. He tugged on her wet cotton tee. Still nothing. Not even movement. Scott clung the rope of the swing and swung himself down on to his knees, their faces lay level. Even under the canopy of the oak where she hung and he sat the rain was still falling hard. It was that which made it hard to decipher between rain drops and tears. But that didn't matter right now, all that Scott wanted was to get Jean inside. She couldn't sit out here all night. Could she? Her pale transparent expression told otherwise. Scott brushed his soaking fringe aside, allowing him to try and make eye contact. Her head was still to the one side, eyes gazing effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Jean…" He tried again, "please." He leant over and gently nudged her cheek. Movement, a response. Even if it was a tear, and no questions this time, it was definitely a tear. Scott watched anxiously as a helpless tear formed and fell from her emerald eye. It was followed swiftly by another, then a sniff. She paused and then acknowledging him for the first time Jean caught his gaze.

Taking the initiative, Scott rose up and mustering the best sympathetic smile he could, leant out and levered her limp body upwards and away from the swing. She was light, noticing just how much so as he lowered her back down, his arms still firmly supporting her. Again she acknowledged him, this time with a small forced smile, mirroring that of his own. There was a moments pause. Not the awkward type, but the much needed reflective type. It said and meant so much more than words, but had to be broken.

"Come on, let's go get dry." And with that a drenched arm fell protectively around her shoulders as they ran steadily back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter two. Have a feeling this Jott fics going to end up a bit predictable so I apologize in advance! I just love them! 

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!

Iceglitter xxx

Chapter Two 

Two hours and a lot of hot chocolate later Jean found herself warm, dry and comfortable wedged into the kitchen's window seat. Scott sat across the room on the other side of the table.

"So…" started a solemn Scott, "you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Jean's face dropped. Her initial answer of _"what what was about?"_ she knew would instantly be rejected. But she also knew that any other response that she tried to give would be prodded and provoked. The problem was, although she tried hard, she couldn't actually come up with a creditable reply that didn't involve Scott, on which some of today's behavior had been based. However, this latest array of events had by no means been his fault, it was just something that she was going to have to deal with herself.

Scott frowned. Lucky for her Scott was able to comprehend the seventeen-year old girl's expressions pretty well. Five years of friendship had taught him to accurately read every facial expression Jean's complexion had to offer. Especially over the last few months when he had often found himself subconsciously examining her face in great detail.

"OK," he said finally exhaling deeply. "Just don't do it again… You scared me," he concluded after a short pause. He watched her from across the table, desperately seeking assurance by eye contact. Jean's mouth gave a little twitch, that last line had meant a lot. Even after all this time, it was kind of hard to deny the fact that having Scott Summers look out for you was a bad thing.

One year her senior, Scott and Jean had pretty much been inseparable since they had first met. Although Jean was slightly younger this was easily forgotten, she possessed a certain knack for winding Scott up like a five year old and her academic abilities meant the two of them found themselves in the same senior year at school. Scott was Jean's best friend and Jean Scott's, but perhaps just lately they had both needed constant reminders of what they meant to one another. Before they had spent most of their spare time together, but as always thing change. Whereas Jean (much to the dislike of Scott) had often found herself busy with her ex-boyfriend Duncan, now Scott found himself (much to the dislike of Jean) busy with his slightly obsessive and demanding girlfriend Taryn. Neither dislike, they told themselves was out of jealously, more the general feeling that no one would ever be good enough for their best friend.

Now it was Jean's turn to sigh and she got up and made for the counter. Scott let out a small laugh and readjusting his glasses, followed Jean as she rose from her seat.

"Hey Red," Jean spun to face him, "you know you mean the world to me, right?" There was that reminder again. Jean nodded and went to open her mouth to reply, but was interrupted. The ringing of a phone echoed in from the hall. She turned away.

"It's for you"

"You can do that?" Scott questioned, but impressed none the less.

"Ah ha. All part of the package," she waved her hand loosely in front of her face, as if to imply that it was nothing. Scott however made a dash for the phone, playfully nudging her slim figure as he passed.

"See ya later Red," a smile extended over Scott's face.

"Yeah, you too…" her voice trailed off. Scott had already left the room to answer the beckoning call of Tanya. _Well, rather you than me Scott…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Scott didn't really know why he'd left the kitchen in such a good mood earlier to answer the phone, it was only going to be Taryn and that hardly meant riveting conversation, but something had put a spring in his step. Perhaps it was that small smile Jean had flashed just before the phone went. Such small gestures of hers often had that affect on him, Scott put it down to the fact that he had rarely got to spend time with her lately. Nah, Jean smiling for him was definitely not rarity and getting one out of her didn't require much thought. All you needed to do was poke her playfully in the side.

Scott halted in his tracks, was he trying to convince himself otherwise? Suddenly though that certain train of thought was broken as the lounge door flew open to produce a familiar face.

"Scott! Just who I wanted!"

"Want you want Kurt? And before you ask, the answers no and you still owe me twenty."

"Whoa, always so negative!" Kurt ported behind Scott, gwad that annoyed him. " Nah, I'm in no need for cash tonight, just wanted to know if you'd seen Jean?" Jean. He smiled. "Scott?"

"You what, yeah Jean. Um, nah can't help you there mate sorry." Scott regained himself then added out of curiosity, "why?"

"Just her favorite films on and I wondered if she wanted to join me and Kitty," Kurt expression change, "She's just, you know…been really distant lately."

"Yeah." Scott was a little taken back by Kurt's observation, that was normally down to Kitty, obviously she was rubbing off on him. "Well look, nice thought and if I find her I'll let her know."

"Yah, Ok." And giving Scott a friendly punch, Kurt ported off.

_Right_, Scott re engaged himself.

Kurt had ported back to the lounge sofa where he'd previously been siting, which now happened to be right next to where Kitty now sat.

"Kurt! Gwad, you know that still freaks me out!"

"Sorry Kit Kat," Kurt nudged her arm.

"Fine. Just don't smirk when you apologize, it makes me think you don't care." Kitty sat back and folded her arms. Kurt leaned forwards and made for the remote.

"As if…" He muttered discretely under his breath.

"So you find Scott?" Kitty asked, remaining oblivious to Kurt's last remark.

"Yeah, he hasn't seen Jean but…"

" Oh, I know," Kitty cut in, "I managed to find her in the library, like a second ago. She's totally out of it so I just left her to it."

"Oh." Kurt sat back and turned on the tv. _Why does she always do that! Ask questions she already knows the answer to! _Kitty continued…

"She's pretty screwed up at the min," Kurt glanced blankly at her, "you know, like with the whole not knowing who she likes Duncan/Scott thing."

Pause

Kitty cursed

Pause

"I take it it's a secret then?" Kitty nodded. "Which you were under no circumstances meant to tell anyone?" She nodded again. " But which I am willing to forget and erase from my mind none the less… Jeez Kitty, remind me never to entrust you with my secrets again." Kitty pulled a small smile at Kurt and hugged his arm in thanks.

"As if," she whispered to herself.

It wasn't that difficult to find Jean, Scott knew where she'd be. Even so, he thought it best to knock first.

"Come in."

"Jean?" Scott's head appeared at the door. Kurt was right, she had been rather 'distant' lately and Scott was therefore reluctant to invade upon her incase space and time alone was what she needed. However, had felt guilty leaving her standing in the kitchen earlier and his desire to see Jean had got the better of him. He found her in the far corner of the room, molded to she shape of the armchair, surrounded by books. The library Scott knew was her favorite room in the house. Her long hair was now completely dry and draped down the side of the chair. She lay peacefully in her combats and tee, her vibrant stare penetrating him from across the room.

"You K?" Scott smiled and a sudden urge to go and join her on the chair came over him.

"Yeah," _I think_ he added to himself. "What you reading?" He fell into the unoccupied floor space below her. Jean held up the cover for Scott to see. "Ahh, Cosmo. Didn't know our library stocked that," smirked Scott.

"Ha ha Summers. No, this ones Kitty's, she just came to find me." Scott turned to look at her face.

"So you turned down Kurt and Kitty's invite?"

"Ah ha, not really in the mood to sit in front of the big screen and listen to Kurt and Kitty bickering all night. Not exactly what I'd call relaxing." Scott laughed and turned back round. His head leant against the chair so that the crown of his head was just visible to Jean. "So what you after Mr. Summers?" She inquired poking the back of his head with her finger.

"Well just wondered as you don't fancy catching a movie with Kurt and Kitty whether you'd still be open to watching a film with someone else?" _Um-pit stop. Where did that come from Summers. Because that almost sounded like you were asking her out on a date…_

"Sure. Why not." Unknowingly to Jean, Scott sat momentarily dumbstruck below. Jean continued; "There's a whole stack of dvds in my room, if you wanna." Scott let out a sigh, _course stupid that's what you'd meant, so why did the thought of 'date' even entered your head? _"Scott?"

"Yeah Jean that's great." He stood up, "Just got to do something first."

"No worries, mine in ten." She smiled as she got up and made her way to the door..

_Shit _thought Scott, already scanning his brain for an excuse to throw at Taryn, _this is not a call I want to make…_


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha. Once again thanks for all the reviews, means a lot. Sorry that I haven't yet provided a decent explanation for Jeans upset in chapter one. It will become clear gradually (and once I've figured it out myself) but for the moment lets just say she's just depressed and confused.

I am _meant_ to be doing my English coursework, damn marvel for distracting me. If it sucks…again…I' m sorry. Reminder that I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me and there's some swearing in this chapter. Yep, I'm a foul-mouthed teenager.

**Chapter Four**

Jean headed back to her room. It was getting late and even though they were her favorite pair, her battered combats were hardly sleeping material. Entering, she searched the room for her pajamas- finding them thrown over her desk chair. Grabbing them she inspected her watch. Scott would still be down stairs so she had enough time to change and give her room some much-needed TLC.

Quickly she snatched up the remaining clothes from her chair and using her telekinesis swept the array of make-up, magazines, study plans and books from her desk. However, in the rush her concentration lapsed and she was interrupted abruptly by the sound of smashing glass. One of her framed photos caught in her thought controlled clean up had fallen to the floor.

Cursing she filtered the remaining clutter away and leant down to pick up the broken pieces. Luckily, not much damage had been done, but fingering the edges of the fallen photo she froze. It had been taken months back, in the spring down on the lake. Scott had spent the whole day teaching her how to sail.

She gazed at the picture a little longer. The red head of a girl resting perfectly on the shoulder of a darker haired boy was now framed by shattered glass. _How ironic…_Deep down she knew that her recent unhappiness had something to do with her relationship- or lack of relationship with Scott, but as always she had tried to push this to one side.

Slowly she stood up, placing the broken memory to the back of her draw and mind. She now picked up the grey cotton trackies and with her back facing the door, proceeded to change.

It was due to this positioning and lack of concentration that the tall, slim boy lingering by the door remained unnoticed. Scott hadn't meant to creep up on her, but it had just so happened that the door stood ajar when he had reached to knock. Rooted to the spot, Scott couldn't take his eyes off Jean. Slowly she reached her slender arms out to take off her top- _She must know I'm here_ thought Scott moving to turn, but he was distracted by the sudden display of bruises that proceeded from her sleeves.

Where the hell had those come? Scott held himself personally accountable for every injury acquired in their daily danger room sessions, knowing that jean had yet to take a heavy fall this week…

"Scott? How long…" She'd sensed him.

"Only just, sorry the door was ajar, I saw you… didn't want to interrupt," he lied, coming to his senses and falling back quickly into the hall. Jean, fully clothed and none the wiser, remained facing the opposite direction. She was hardly in the mood to pick his brain.

Sensing everything was clear Scott entered. Jean was now busy making herself comfortable beneath the covers, restlessly shifting from side to side. He smiled, she was such a kid.

"So Summers, what we watching?" Scott looked down.

"Whatever you want." He responded. Such a gentleman, as always.

"Not bothered. You choose." _Yeah, whatever…_thought Scott eyeing the conveniently placed disc on top of the player. He picked it up.

"What bout this one?"

"Perfect." Jean grinned. Well, at least Scott's predictability remained the same. Scott pressed play and moved across to where Jean lay. Careful not to knock her, he climbed over and fell into position beside her. Eyeing her narrow shoulders he was caught unawares when she turned to face him, her green eyes transfixed on him. His breath caught in his throat.

"Covers?" She inquired, holding out an opening in the duvet in which she lay. Not waiting for a reply she spun back round to face the flickering screen, but soon felt the movement of Scott as he closed in behind her. He pushed himself slightly higher so that he could see the screen, his breath gently grazing the top of her head. Then without even thinking, Scott extended his arm and softly wrapped it protectively around Jean's waist.

Scott couldn't remember switching the film off, in fact he couldn't really remember watching that much of it. And yet, this didn't bother him. He lay comfortable in a not so different position to last night. Jean was still asleep, or so he guessed, she remained motionless beneath his arm.

Scott flinched. Something about this felt strange yet it was nothing new, him waking to find Jean besides him and they'd been this close before, whether lying about talking or playfully wrestling one another to the floor. So why did the fact he lay draped around the girl he loved bother him?

_Loved… _

Fuck.

No Jean was his best friend. Of course he loved her, just not like … and any way, what about Taryn? _Oh for…Listen to yourself Scott Summers. Its not like you haven't seen this coming? _All those times he'd flushed when she'd flash a smile even remotely in his direction, the anger… No. The jealousy he'd felt towards Duncan, last night… Scott stopped himself. Then suddenly like wave it came over him. Ok, so it was obvious _now_. He'd always loved her, and not 'just as a friend'. He couldn't think of anybody he had possible cared for more so in his life. This was bad.

Dazed he looked down to where her head lay. Never would a girl like Jean even consider a guy like Scott. She was popular, beautiful, in control. He was not. Plus, moreover Jean considered their friendship more important than any relationship. Even he'd constantly reminded her that friends were for life. Boyfriends, girlfriends, they just came and went.

He stared at the girl in his arms. No, Jean was and would always remain just a friend. No matter what he felt for her she, he told himself, would never want more than friendship.

Just a friend. Nothing more.

And with that as a final thought Scott carefully prized his arm away leaving a still, but unbeknown awake girl, to dwell on the most prominent thought that had just been embossed on her mind.

Just a friend. Nothing more.


End file.
